Horiwari
| affiliation = | native species = , | immigrated species = Visored, Tsuji, Quincy, Ankoite }} Horiwari (堀割, Waterway), known alternatively as Kyojinkoku (巨人国, Land of Giants) and Shinshū (神州, Land of the Gods), is an afterlife where , Visored, average s and even Quincy congregate. It is situated in a dimension separate from Soul Society, Heisekai and , but is connected to the others via the . Overview Horiwari was originally situated within the , specifically amongst the peaks of Monte Rosa ; hidden via powerful Kidō barriers based upon those developed and used by Hachigen Ushōda, merely taken to an entirerly new level by Ino Hiroshi. Kenji and Ino later used the Kyūtai they had amassed to create an entirely new dimension which the two would then connect to the other realms, specifically the Soul Society, Heisekai, Hueco Mundo and the Human World. Kenji described Horiwari as "a place where race doesn't matter"; for he initially envisioned it as a place where the Visored like Shinji Hirako and the Tsuji like Kusaka Kori, could life their lives in peace without worrying about the intervention of the Soul Society or the Gotei 13. Perhaps due to this notion many rouges and exiles would eventually wander into Horiwari, with such notables including Love Aikawa and fellow Visored, as well as Rikimaru Ichinose and Maki Zhijun. The realm Kenji and Ino created through the Kyūtai was a watery world mostly, with a single large landmass surrounded by smaller islands. Kazuma Nishiki claimed the Kyūtai they used where Asataiyō, Tōboefū, Semaiumi and finally the Ōin. The landmass on which Horiwari was situated was split into three areas. The first, dubbed the Lower Heights, was where the businesses where located. Using the Kidō spell Gētouei (which could bypass the Dangai), traders could reach both the Soul Society and Heisekai, as well as the Human World. The lower heights was thus the center of Horiwari's activity. The second area, dubbed the Middle Heights, was where the residents and members of the Ryū Order lived. It possessed adequate defenses as even an organized army of failed to breach her walls. The final area, dubbed the Upper Heights, was the home of the nobility; such as the Shiba and Kori clans resided. It was also home of the Yuengiri Academy. Government Ryūjin Horiwari is ruled by the Ryūjin (竜神, Dragon King); itself a title given freely by Horiwari's residents. The current holder of this title is Kenji Hiroshi, the fabled Kensei (剣聖, Sword Saint) of the Ryū Order. Nobility The Noble Houses of Horiwari wield considerable power, though none wield quite as much as the Santōseiji (三頭政治, Triumvirate). These three families are the Shiba clan, the Kori clan and the Shirono clan. Each of the lower families serve as retainers to one of these three. Military Ryū Order :Main Article - Ryū Order. The Ryū Order (竜規律, Dragon Kiritsu) is the organization which most of Horiwari's more powerful spiritual beings join. The Ryū Order is headed by the Head-Captain, a position which is held officially by Kenji Hiroshi, essentially making it and the Ryūjin one and the same. Unofficially the position is held by Kusaka Kori, who is responsible for the day-to-day running of the entire military. Ryū Guard :Main Article - Ryū Guard. The Ryū Guard (龍警備, Ryū Keibi) was the cream of Horiwari's crop, as well as the equivalent of Soul Societies Royal Guard. It possessed no more than four members but these individuals answered solely to the Head-Captain and the Shadow Head-Captain; and where known primarily for their fearsome combat prowess. The arrival of merely one of these powerful entities was often enough to turn the tide of any battle. Technology Level Horiwari was much like Heisekai; advanced to the point that it made the Soul Society look like it was stuck in the dark ages. Whilst the buildings themselves appeared to be trapped in the past, the materials used to construct them are not. Like Hueco Mundo's sand the buildings of Horiwari are usually incapable of being burnt, rarely even being destroyed except by battle. Many of the items used by Horiwari came about as a direct result of Kenji's curiosity, though such intellects as had a hand in the realms technological achievements. Behind the Scenes Category:Locations